


Canopy

by SkeleWreck



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Post-Final Fantasy X-2, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleWreck/pseuds/SkeleWreck
Summary: For the short time we knew each other, you were already the whole world to me. - pure TiYu fluff drabble.





	Canopy

For the short time we knew each other, you were already the whole world to me. You were the man from Zanarkand; the star player of the Zanarkand Abes; my bravest and most loyal guardian, and the hope who had helped me come to realise the new Spira.   


When the night matures into total darkness, there is a canopy which in our exhausted bodies go to sleep and dream together - gifted to us by Besaid’s talented textile workers to commemorate our joining hands.

When you see the bedframe, you see thick, silky curtains which separates us from the rest of our house, like a special room all to ourselves. They were the shade of blue-black which you could only sight in the lost depths of the galaxy, and faded into that of a vibrant ocean as they cascaded down. When they’re closed over, the bright specks and blushes of orange scattered upon them -- they paint the mirage of a spatial nighttime.

With this vision in mind I fall cathartic, and lose myself in the faint chimes from the trinkets dangling above the mattress. My conscience is swept back to Macalania of years past -- an unforgettable memory sweetened by my vivid nostalgia.

I remember the moon’s trembling reflection and a crest of light upon rippling springwater. I remember the remnants of my lost hope falling away in the shape of bitter tears, as well as a crown of shimmering trees surrounding me; the foliage drifting down in pieces; how very  _ cold _ I felt…

...and the red passion of the love  _ you _ gave me.

The stars on these curtains couldn’t compare to the brightest star of all. Back then you were youthful, with an angelic presence about you -- whose arms coaxed our bodies together in a serene bond. Whose featherweight expression filled me with wonder, as I gazed curiously upon you in the flittering dark and caressed your fluffy head, taking care not to awaken you.

But my precautions were not enough, for you were stirred awake by my self-indulgences, and all you gave me was your one-of-a-kind smile and the plump touch of your lips before we drifted off together.

Even though that night now limbers in the past, tonight and every night to come would honor our strength of mind -- our hope, and the dreams we brought to life.


End file.
